Trois pas de danse
by Shakes et Meanne
Summary: [one-shot] "Il a demandé quoi !" s'exclama Yuuri. "Son Altesse of Wienfürnel a demandé la main de Wolfram"


Titre : Trois pas de danse  
Auteurs : Les Skpm77 (dites Shakes et Meanne)  
Genre : Du kawaii ! (c'était un cri de réclamation) De la justice ! (non mais !) Du Conrad-free ! (une bonne fic, quoi !)  
Disclaimer : Wolfram est pas à nous et c'est pas juste. Yuuri est pas à nous et on comprend pourquoi. On voudrait pas de Conrad même si on nous payait. Les autres font bien dans le décors.

Note : Première fic du Wolfram Support Action Club. Adhérez !

¤

**Trois pas de danse**

¤

Yuuri poussa un long soupir intérieur et se mit à jouer avec la nourriture qui se trouvait dans son assiette. La journée avait été interminable, même si Günther affirmait que les négociations avaient été bien plus courtes que prévu. Ce dernier avait insisté pour qu'il y participe pleinement mais Yuuri ne voyait pas bien en quoi sa présence changeait quoique ce soit pour la mise en place du traité d'alliance entre Sträffenboel et Shin Makoku. Il avait passé son temps à hocher la tête à tout ce que disait Günther et Gwendal. Le dîner s'étirait depuis des heures, il avait hâte que ça se termine ; en plus Conrad n'était même pas là ! Profitant de l'une ses absences périodiques, ce traître s'était rendu dans les territoires humains avec Yozak pour il ne savait quelle raison. Yuuri aurait vingt fois préféré être avec eux qu'ici, coincé entre Günther et une noble de la cour dont il n'arrivait pas à retenir le nom – mais qui devait être apparenté à Cherie d'une manière ou d'une autre si l'on en jugeait la fréquence à laquelle elle parvenait à coller son abondante poitrine contre lui. Il avait attendu l'intervention salutaire de Wolfram, mais celle-ci se faisait désirer. Cela faisait au moins deux heures que le blond aurait dû faire voler les plats dans la pièce avant de venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux en hurlant qu'il n'était qu'un infidèle, qu'il lui faisait honte et qu'heureusement qu'il était là pour remettre son fiancé dans le droit chemin.

Mais apparemment Wolfram était trop occupé à discuter avec le prince Bretzel – ou il ne savait plus trop quoi – pour remarquer ses regards pleins de supplication. Il avait tendance à trouver que les crises de jalousie de Wolfram étaient exagérées, mais il devait reconnaître que parfois elles étaient bien utiles…

Ils parvinrent enfin au dessert puis le cauchemar se poursuivit sous la forme d'un bal. Yuuri se demanda avec désespoir combien d'heures le séparaient encore de son lit, et comment il allait réussir à échapper à sa trop pressante voisine. Il sentait que son incapacité à danser ne resterait pas une bonne excuse encore très longtemps…

¤

Le prince Brügel of Wienfürnel n'avait encore jamais vu telle beauté présentée à sa cour. Dès l'instant où il l'avait vue apparaître, il avait senti son cœur chavirer et avait tout fait pour attirer son attention ; mais contrairement aux courtisans dont il avait l'habitude, il avait vite compris qu'il faudrait déployer des trésors de séduction s'il voulait pouvoir espérer repartir avec elle à son bras. Il profita de la première valse pour inviter Cecilie von Spitzberg à danser. L'ex-reine accepta avec empressement et Brügel n'attendit pas pour faire sa demande.

− Dame Cherie, la renommée de votre beauté est parvenue jusque chez nous et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer que votre délicieux fils, son Excellence Wolfram von Bielefeld a hérité de votre grâce naturelle et resplendissante…

− Ho, ho, ho, ho ! rit Cherie. Vous n'êtes qu'un vil flatteur, Votre Altesse ! Mon cher petit Wolf a toujours eu un immense succès auprès des hommes, tout comme sa mère !

− Je dois reconnaître cependant ma grande confusion, il m'avait semblé comprendre que son Excellence était fiancé à sa Majesté Yuuri…

− Tout à fait ! s'exclama Cherie avec effusion. Sa Majesté a fait sa demande le jour même de leur rencontre, c'était si émouvant, si… si passionné ! J'en ai encore les larmes aux yeux !

Brügel ne retint pas sa déception ; pourtant le roi n'avait prêté aucune attention à son fiancé de la journée, ils n'étaient même pas assis côte à côte lors du dîner et il savait qu'à la place du Maou, il aurait réservé la première danse ainsi que toutes les autres avec la beauté blonde. Il était évident que Wolfram attirait tous les regards et nul être sensé ne laisserait qui que ce soit s'en approcher de trop près. Mais puisque le Maou semblait si indifférent, Brügel irait demander son autorisation pour inviter son fiancé à danser ; après tout, cela n'avait rien d'inconvenant et c'était un crime que de laisser un tel trésor sur les bancs !

Résolu, le prince Brügel of Wienfürnel prit congé de Cherie à la fin de leur valse pour rejoindre le roi de Shin Makoku. Celui-ci le vit arriver avec un étrange soulagement que Brügel ne s'expliqua pas très bien. Le Maou s'excusa auprès d'une rousse sculpturale pour venir à sa rencontre.

− Votre Majesté, salua le prince Brügel.

− Vous me sauvez la vie ! déclara le roi. Je ne savais plus comment me débarrasser d'elle ! C'est incroyable, j'ai beau dire que je sais pas danser, personne ne semble me croire !

Décontenancé, le prince Brügel mit un peu de temps avant de se reprendre :

− Votre Majesté, je suis venu vous demander l'honneur d'inviter votre fiancé à la prochaine valse.

Le roi le regarda avec des yeux de poulpe géant frit avant d'éclater de rire.

− Allez-y, je vous en prie, si vous aimez vivre dangereusement… ! De toute façon, vous n'avez pas à me demander la permission pour inviter Wolf, il fait ce qu'il veut.

− Tout de même, la bienséance m'ordonnait de poser la question… Je ne voudrais pas qu'un malentendu sur mes intentions envers votre fiancé ne vienne compromettre les accords entre nos deux royaumes. Je comprendrais tout à fait que vous vouliez garder l'exclusivité de sa compagnie.

− Non, non, se défendit le roi, apparemment très amusé. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'assurer que le caractère de Wolf ne risque pas de compromettre notre alliance ! Mais si vous voulez l'inviter à danser, allez-y, hein, et vous inquiétez pas pour la bienséance, on n'est pas vraiment, vraiment fiancés, en fait…

− Je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre, Votre Majesté…

− Comme vous devez le savoir, je viens d'un autre monde, expliqua Yuuri. Nos coutumes sont différentes et cette histoire de fiançailles est plus un accident qu'autre chose.

Brügel of Wienfürnel regarda le brun avec stupéfaction. Mais si ce que le roi lui disait était exact – et il n'y avait pas de raison d'en douter – alors il pouvait considérer Wolfram comme libre. Le Maou ne risquait pas d'en prendre ombrage, s'il courtisait son "fiancé"…

Brügel fit un large sourire et s'inclina.

− Je ne doute pas que notre alliance sera des plus fructueuses, lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner en direction de Wolfram, persuadé que le roi de Shin Makoku était un fou.

¤

Wolfram n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les mondanités ; il avait de mauvais souvenirs de sa mère l'habillant comme une poupée et le traînant de soirée en soirée. Il aurait encore préféré suivre Weller à la frontière plutôt que d'être obligé à faire acte de présence. L'arrivée soudaine du prince Brügel of Wienfürnel coupa court à ces pensées maussades.

− Votre Excellence, me ferez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ?

Wolfram le dévisagea avec un peu de méfiance. Certes, le prince avait été d'agréable compagnie mais ses plus ou moins subtiles allusions ne lui avaient pas échappées et il n'était pas d'humeur à repousser les avances malvenues d'un prince étranger, humain de surcroît.

− Je suis fiancé au roi, déclara-t-il.

Le prince sourit.

− Sa Majesté m'a d'ors et déjà donné l'autorisation de vous inviter, répondit-il. De plus, être fiancé ne vous empêche certainement pas d'apprécier une danse…

Wolfram était prêt à le repousser avec plus de fermeté lorsqu'il réalisa que Yuuri les observait, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le cœur de Wolfram se serra. Yuuri donnait l'impression de saisir la première occasion qui se présentait pour se débarrasser de lui. Au fond de lui il savait qu'il ne devait pas attendre grand-chose de son fiancé, mais que ce dernier aille jusqu'à encourager et donner sa bénédiction à un rival…

Pourtant Wolfram avait beaucoup pris sur lui pour lui laisser de l'espace aujourd'hui, il n'avait même rien dit quand cette rouquine vulgaire s'était frottée contre lui comme une fille de joie au dîner, mais Yuuri n'avait probablement même pas dû le remarquer. Il avait le sentiment que Yuuri ne venait pas d'accorder au prince Brügel of Wienfürnel une danse avec lui, mais sa main.

Il garda miraculeusement son calme et réussit même à forcer un sourire à l'intention de l'humain. Il lui tendit la main pour se laisser guider sur la piste de danse.

¤

Yuuri s'était attendu à ce que Wolfram envoie le prince voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. C'était peut-être méchant, il n'avait rien contre le prince Bretzel, mais ça avait promis d'être la seule distraction de la soirée et une faible compensation pour la journée infernale qu'il venait de vivre. Alors quand Wolfram sourit au prince et lui tendit la main, il sentit son propre sourire disparaître et une gravité soudaine attirer sa mâchoire vers le sol.

Mais la première surprise passée, l'idée de voir Wolfram danser semblait tout aussi amusante. Il se rapprocha de la piste pour être aux premières loges. Il haussa d'abord les sourcils en constatant que Bretzel conduisait, mais après tout Wolfram était sensiblement plus petit que le prince étranger. Puis ses sourcils se froncèrent. Bretzel faisait élégamment tourner Wolfram au centre de la piste et contrairement à ce que Yuuri avait imaginé de la part d'un soldat tel que Wolfram, le blond dansait avec une grâce qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de son partenaire. En plus, il souriait, et Yuuri n'avait pas été frappé comme ça par sa beauté depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il savait, bien sûr, de manière intellectuelle, que Wolfram était beau, ça faisait partie du personnage, mais ce n'était plus quelque chose qu'il remarquait. Ou bien peut-être était-ce parce que Wolfram était toujours auprès de lui, trop proche de lui pour que Yuuri ait assez de recul pour apprécier cette beauté. Mais de le voir à présent à distance… et dans les bras d'un autre homme…

− Quel couple harmonieux ! s'exclama une femme près de lui.

Yuuri sortit de sa rêverie à moitié affolée et se rendit compte que Wolfram et Bretzel étaient le point de mire de toute la salle. La femme à ses côtés avait raison : tous deux blonds et leur costume s'accordant comme de fait exprès, ils ressemblaient à ces danseurs professionnels que l'on voyait parfois dans des compétitions à la télé.

Yuuri s'était attendu à un spectacle comique mais non seulement les danseurs étaient beaux, mais il réalisa que si lui avait été à la place de Bretzel, là ça aurait été comique. Il aurait été loin de faire honneur à Shin Makoku comme le faisait Wolfram à cet instant.

Bretzel glissa quelque chose à l'oreille du prince mazoku et ce dernier détourna la tête, une rougeur mi-fâchée, mi-embarrassée aux joues. Le cœur de Yuuri se serra sans que celui-ci comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Comme les trois-quarts de la salle, il suivit le couple des yeux jusqu'à la fin de la valse.

Levant la main de Wolfram, Bretzel s'inclina devant son partenaire avant de le conduire auprès de son fiancé. Wolfram évitait clairement le regard de Yuuri, même lorsqu'ils furent face à lui. Bretzel s'inclina de nouveau, devant Yuuri cette fois, puis remercia Wolfram en lui faisant un baisemain avant de prendre congé.

Le blond afficha un air un peu indigné.

− Franchement, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une fille ? marmonna-t-il.

Puis il s'éloigna à son tour sans un regard pour Yuuri.

Ce dernier se dit qu'il passait décidément une très mauvaise journée et se demanda si Günther lui en voudrait vraiment beaucoup s'il allait se coucher…

¤

Le prince Brügel of Wienfürnel était enchanté par sa soirée. Wolfram était une créature exquise qui ne manquait pas de caractère, ce qui n'était décidément pas pour déplaire à l'héritier de Sträffenboel. Plus encore qu'une alliance de papier, une alliance par le mariage serait extrêmement profitable à tous les partis. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire sa demande officielle au frère aîné de Wolfram, son Excellence Gwendal von Walde.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

− Il a demandé _quoi _? s'exclama Yuuri avec des yeux encore plus ronds que d'habitude.

Gwendal sentit sa migraine revenir au grand galop.

− Son Altesse of Wienfürnel a demandé la main de Wolfram, répéta-t-il avec un début de lassitude.

Avant que Yuuri ne puisse faire un commentaire – il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose, il n'était juste pas encore très sûr de savoir quoi – Günther intervint d'un air pensif :

− C'est une proposition intéressante qui mérite considération. Une alliance par le mariage garantirait de façon durable la bonne entente entre nos deux royaumes.

− Mais… mais… mais…

− De plus cela servirait merveilleusement votre politique de rapprochement entre les humains et les mazokus, votre Majesté !

− Maiiiiiis… ! Pas comme ça ! Et puis, Wolfram et moi sommes déjà fiancés, non ? … et ne me dites pas qu'on peut être fiancé à plusieurs personnes en même temps ici !

− Bien sûr que non, votre Majesté ! Mais c'est également une opportunité pour rompre des fiançailles que vous n'avez jamais vraiment eu l'intention d'honorer jusqu'au bout, n'est-ce pas ?

− … Maiiiiis… Et Wolfram, il a dit quoi ? Je l'ai pas encore entendu hurler ce matin !

− Wolfram n'en a pas encore été informé, intervint calmement Gwendal. Mais en sa qualité de troisième fils de lignée royale, il sait parfaitement qu'il peut-être à tout moment marié pour le bien du royaume.

− Mais on ne marie pas les gens contre leur gré ! protesta Yuuri, enfin sûr d'une chose. Il n'est pas question que Wolf se sacrifie, d'autant plus pour une alliance qui a déjà été faite !

Avant que Gwendal ou Günther puissent le contredire, on frappa à la porte et Wolfram fit son entrée.

− Que se passe-t-il, grand frère ? … Pourquoi Yuuri et Günther sont-ils là ?

− Son Altesse of Wienfürnel a demandé ta main, répéta pour la troisième fois Gwendal.

− Il a demandé _quoi _?

− Votre main, Sir von Bielefeld.

− Ne t'inquiète pas, Wolfram, personne ne te force à accepter ! voulut le rassurer Yuuri.

Günther enchaîna :

− Comme je l'expliquais à sa Majesté, votre mariage avec le prince Brügel of Wienfürnel consoliderait l'alliance entre nos deux royaumes et faciliterait grandement la politique étrangère de rapprochement avec les humains que nous menons actuellement.

− … Je comprends, répondit seulement Wolfram.

Pour la seconde fois en deux jours, la mâchoire de Yuuri se décrocha. Comment ça, il comprenait !

− Si l'on s'y met dès à présent, le mariage pourrait avoir lieu d'ici deux mois. Vos actuelles fiançailles avec sa Majesté peuvent être rompues dans la journée. Ainsi nous pourrons rédiger le contrat de mariage entre nos deux royaumes d'ici une semaine ; les négociations seront courtes, son Altesse of Wienfürnel est prêt à se plier à nos exigences et à prendre en charge les frais de la cérémonie, à condition toutefois que celle-ci se déroule à Sträffenboel.

Wolfram acquiesça en silence. Le blond ne semblait pas heureux de la nouvelle mais était également loin de protester.

− On se calme, on se calme ! les interrompit Yuuri, ayant l'impression d'être passé dans une troisième dimension. Wolfram, tu vas pas épouser un type que tu n'aimes pas !

Wolfram se tourna vers lui pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

− C'est toujours mieux que d'être fiancé à quelqu'un qui ne veut pas de moi, répondit-il avec une froideur tout à fait contraire à sa nature.

Yuuri accusa le coup avec une grimace intérieure, plus blessé par les paroles du blond qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Gwendal, Günther et Wolfram le regardaient, attendant visiblement sa réponse.

− Mais tu… tu vas pas épouser un humain !

− Venant de toi, c'est un argument des plus stupides. Le rapprochement entre les humains et les mazokus, ce n'est pas ce que tu cherches ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais en me faisant danser avec lui hier ?

− Je t'ai jamais forcé à danser avec ce type ! Et t'as toujours fait ce que tu voulais sans te soucier de mon opinion !

− Comme si _mon_ opinion t'importait à _toi_ !

− Tu exagères, Wolf, tu es mon ami !

− Ce qui consiste à parler dans le vide et à te regarder te jeter dans les premiers ennuis venus sans te soucier de qui te suit ou de si tu risques d'y laisser la vie ? Mon opinion n'a aucune importance à tes yeux puisque je ne te passe pas constamment tous tes caprices comme le font Weller, Günther ou même mon frère !

Wolfram l'aurait giflé, Yuuri aurait ressenti la même chose.

− Wolfram, calme-toi, ordonna Gwendal.

Le blond lui fit face :

− Pourquoi, d'ici deux mois vous serez débarrassés de moi alors je peux bien donner mon _opinion_, non ? Il l'a demandée pour une fois, après tout !

− Il ne s'agit pas de se débarrasser de toi, Wolfram.

− Vous me vendez, c'est pareil. Vous l'avez déjà fait une première fois avec Yuuri, qu'est-ce que ça change ? La différence c'est que j'ai fini par tomber amoureux de Yuuri alors que c'était sans espoir dès le départ. Au moins, épouser le prince de Sträffenboel ou un autre, je m'en moque !

− Ne fais pas comme si tu n'y avais pas été préparé depuis l'enfance. Tu as toujours su que tu ferais un mariage d'alliance.

− Etre promis à une personne afin d'instaurer une alliance c'est une chose, être fiancé pendant un temps parce que ça vous arrange tout en sachant très bien qu'il n'y aura pas de mariage au bout c'en est une autre. Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à devoir divorcer d'ici un an ou deux parce que Dai Shimaron aura soudain décidé qu'il voulait s'allier avec nous et qu'il faut que je sois disponible au cas où ?

− Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'avoir été vendu une première fois avec moi ? coupa Yuuri, livide, une aura bleutée apparaissant autour de lui.

− Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? cingla Wolfram. Que j'ai accepté au départ des fiançailles avec un demi-humain, quelqu'un d'aussi faible que toi parce que j'ai eu le coup de foudre ?

− Je…

− Est-ce que tu t'es seulement jamais posé la question ou bien tu étais trop occupé à croire que tout ça n'était qu'un jeu ? C'est exactement la même chose qu'aujourd'hui, nos fiançailles n'ont été que des fiançailles d'alliance pour faciliter ton ascension au pouvoir à la place de mon frère ! Sauf que personne, pas même toi, ne s'est attendu à ce que je t'épouse réellement. Sauf moi, bien sûr, puisque j'ai été assez bête pour me mettre à t'aimer. C'est moi le plus idiot dans l'histoire.

L'énergie du Maou commença à emplir la pièce, nourrie par la colère de Yuuri.

− Et arrête de te cacher derrière le Roi Originel, il n'a strictement rien à faire dans cette histoire ! Et de toute façon je vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves, en quoi ça t'importe que j'épouse untel ou untel ? Ce n'est pas comme si ma présence ou mon absence à tes côtés changeait quelque chose pour toi !

− Wolfram !

− Votre Majesté !

Gwendal et Günther s'étaient placés entre eux deux pour les séparer. Gwendal retenait son frère par les épaules tandis que Günther s'efforçait d'apaiser la colère du Maou.

Le corps de Wolfram se détendit d'un coup et il tourna la tête, frustré de sentir les larmes lui être montées aux yeux.

Yuuri n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il menaçait de se transformer avant que Wolfram ne le lui fasse remarquer. Un mélange de colère, de culpabilité et de chagrin bouillonnait en lui. Wolfram avait raison, il ne s'était jamais arrêté pour se poser la question ; il fallait dire qu'au début, il ne prenait pas leur monde comme une réalité et par la suite, Wolfram s'était tout simplement fondu dans le décors, si bien que la première fois que le blond avait clairement parlé de son amour pour lui, ça ne l'avait même pas surpris. Wolfram était son fiancé après tout, ça semblait donc naturel, de son côté tout du moins ; en fin de compte, lui ne s'était jamais vraiment senti concerné par leurs fiançailles. Il avait construit ses relations avec les autres comme dans un jeu vidéo : Wolfram était son fiancé comme Conrad était son chevalier, Gwendal son régent et Günther son conseiller. Après, il n'avait pas vraiment songé à les replacer dans un contexte réel ni à se mettre à leur place. Il avait passé plus de temps à découvrir l'univers dans lequel il évoluait qu'à connaître et comprendre les personnes qui étaient autour de lui.

Et aujourd'hui, la blessure de Wolfram était bien réelle. Elle l'avait toujours été.

− Je m'excuse, murmura-t-il, soudain calmé. Je suis désolé.

− Je me moque de tes excuses, répondit le blond, son propre calme semblant être retrouvé. Ce que je voudrais, tu ne peux pas me le donner.

Yuuri prit une grande inspiration et s'adressa à Gwendal et Günther :

− Laissez-nous, s'il vous plaît.

Il voulait parler seul à seul avec Wolfram. Il ne savait pas encore quoi lui dire mais la présence des deux autres ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

− Votre Majesté… commença à protester Günther.

− C'est un ordre.

Gwendal parut hésiter puis il hocha la tête et entraîna Günther à l'extérieur de la salle.

− Je ne vois pas l'utilité de ce tête à tête, fit Wolfram en croisant les bras. Y'a rien de plus à dire.

− Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas réalisé que je te blessais comme ça.

− Dans quel genre de monde tu as été élevé où un amour qui ne reçoit que de l'indifférence n'est pas douloureux ?

− Je… je crois qu'avant aujourd'hui je n'avais jamais vraiment compris que tes sentiments étaient réels… ni que mon comportement pouvait avoir des conséquences sur tes émotions.

Wolfram décroisa lentement les bras.

− Mais que… qu'est-ce que… bafouilla-t-il. Que je te dise que je t'aime, ce n'était pas réel ? Que je veuille à tout prix te protéger, même contre ton gré, ce n'était pas réel ? Que je te suive où que tu ailles, même en dépit du bon sens, ce n'était pas réel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fallu que je fasse pour que tu me prennes au sérieux ?

La voix de Wolfram était montée d'un ton et menaçait de s'emporter mais soudain le blond s'interrompit et l'expression de son visage se figea.

− … Mais de toute façon, que tu le comprennes ou pas, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Pour la troisième fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Yuuri trouva Wolfram magnifique. Jusqu'ici, c'était toujours resté quelque chose d'abstrait, Wolfram était toujours resté quelque chose d'abstrait. Conrad était concret parce que Conrad connaissait et avait été sur Terre, parce que Conrad lui avait donné son nom, parce que Conrad existait dans l'esprit même de sa mère. Conrad avait toujours été plus ou moins réel, même lorsque Yuuri se croyait dans un jeu vidéo ou dans un parc à thème. Mais il avait été l'exception.

Aujourd'hui, les paroles de Wolfram et les larmes dans ses yeux le rendaient très réel. Assez réel pour ne plus être une simple image, assez pour que s'il tendait la main vers lui, s'il le touchait, il sentirait un être humain sous ses doigts.

Wolfram tressauta lorsque la main de Yuuri se posa sur sa joue.

− Ce que ça change… murmura Yuuri, peut-être davantage pour lui-même que pour le blond.

La joue de Wolfram était chaude et ses lèvres tremblaient un peu. Le prince mazoku restait clairement sur la défensive mais semblait incapable de bouger, incapable de s'éloigner de cette main qui le touchait pour la première fois.

Wolfram l'aimait, réalisa Yuuri. Tellement fort qu'il l'accompagnait où qu'il aille, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de traverser des océans alors que ça le rendait malade, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de subir l'influence de l'houjutsu et de voir sa magie impuissante. Tellement fort qu'il mettait de côté son orgueil et ses préjugés envers les humains si c'était pour Yuuri.

Wolfram avait toujours été là, auprès de lui, même lorsqu'il n'approuvait pas les décisions de Yuuri, simplement pour pouvoir être avec lui et pouvoir le protéger.

− Si tu n'étais pas là, il y aurait un vide, un manque…

Il avait envie que Wolfram reste à ses côtés. Il n'avait même pas imaginé que Wolfram pourrait accepter d'épouser Bretzel, parce que cela signifiait partir loin de Yuuri et que Wolfram n'aurait jamais dû l'envisager. Mais si être près de Yuuri devenait plus douloureux pour Wolfram que d'être loin de lui, alors Yuuri devait changer. Parce que…

− … Je préfère que tu sois malheureux près de moi plutôt que malheureux loin de moi. Si tu restes près de moi, j'ai une chance de pouvoir réparer mes erreurs… vis-à-vis de toi.

− Yuuri… souffla Wolfram d'un ton fragile. Si tu ne penses pas ce que tu es en train de dire, si tu dis ça pour m'empêcher de partir sans pour autant vouloir me garder, alors tais-toi. Parce que tu es en train de me donner de l'espoir, alors que jusque-là j'avais toujours su à quoi m'en tenir. C'est cruel.

− Je te ferai jamais de mal à dessein, Wolf.

− C'est trop facile…

− Non, c'est classique, répondit Yuuri. Tu sais bien qu'on ne réalise jamais à quel point on tient à quelqu'un avant d'être sur le point de le perdre. Moi je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, j'ai envie de te garder.

Wolfram baissa le visage pour cacher ses yeux.

− Tu me fatigues, dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

− Pleure pas…

− J'pleure pas !

Yuuri sourit et prit impulsivement Wolfram dans ses bras. Le blond, encore méfiant, resta raide, la tête obstinément baissée, et Yuuri se pencha sans vraiment réfléchir pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue droite. Elle avait un goût salé.

Surpris, Wolfram releva la tête et Yuuri en profita pour lui prendre le visage entre les mains et lui sourire avant de l'embrasser. Ses lèvres avaient elles aussi un goût de sel.

Ils restèrent immobiles, Wolfram étrangement tendu, comme s'il hésitait entre accepter le baiser ou s'en écarter. Puis soudain ses doigts s'accrochèrent à la tunique de Yuuri et le blond répondit au baiser avec une passion empreinte de désespoir.

Les mains de Yuuri glissèrent d'elles-mêmes dans les cheveux de Wolfram et le brun essaya de le rassurer au travers de leur baiser. Il avait la gorge serrée ; c'était leur premier baiser et pourtant il n'avait rien d'heureux, c'était un baiser né d'erreurs, de culpabilité et d'insécurité, qui ne ressemblait pas à une déclaration d'amour mais plutôt à une demande de pardon, une excuse déguisée. Ce n'était pas ce que Yuuri voulait. Il voulait de la tendresse, de l'amour, de la confiance… pas de sentiment négatif.

En mettant fin au baiser, Yuuri réalisa que ce ne serait pas aussi simple. Wolfram avait trop souffert de son attitude pour ne pas douter de la sincérité de ses sentiments soudains. C'était au tour de Yuuri de prouver qu'ils étaient bien réels, pour que leurs prochains baisers soient ce qu'ils devaient être…

Il serra Wolfram dans ses bras, fort, presque à lui en faire mal, pour que le blond comprenne que Yuuri ne le laisserait jamais partir, et Wolfram lui rendit son étreinte avec la même intensité.

− De toute façon, déclara Yuuri à son oreille, je te laisserai pas épouser un type qui s'appelle Bretzel !

− C'est Brügel, corrigea Wolfram sans trop de conviction.

− C'est encore pire.

Wolfram leva le visage vers lui d'un air exaspéré et Yuuri l'embrassa de nouveau pour l'empêcher de faire un commentaire désobligeant.

Cette fois, Wolfram n'hésita pas avant de le lui rendre.

Fin.

(Les 19 et 20 avril 2005)


End file.
